Ann's Marriage Diary
by Riyu Shimoji
Summary: Not a sequel to my story "Ann", just something I did for fun. HM64
1. Spring 5

10:46 pm Spring 5

I received this beautiful diary as a wedding gift today (from Maria) and the first thing I want to make known is that I've never been so happy in my entire life.

This morning at about six I woke up to clear weather and tiptoed over the girls who came over to spend the night for the bachelorette party to feed the animals, just in my pajamas. Sure, it was cold, but I was feeling so nervous already that I figured I could numb myself for a little while. That was, until Gray caught me and sent me back inside.

Popuri says she can't understand how I could possibly even think about farm work on my wedding day. But she'll find out for herself how important it is, someday. For some reason I'm the only one who can see her marrying Gray. It's a puzzle I've been trying to solve forever, and now you'd think it would be obvious to the whole world.

Anyway.  
So then she and the others refused to let me out the door until I've been scrubbed so hard that I shine again. And she was very serious about it this time, because all four of them were so stubborn they eventually succeeded in pushing me into the tub like last night. My skin was actually starting to peel off, and I think I'm going to smell like lilac soap for the next five years.

Dad only saw me for about fifteen minutes before the ceremony actually began. For the first time I laid eyes on my mother's wedding dress that I was only told a few times in my life that I would eventually wear. And it was so pretty, long and flowing with a bell-like flare at the bottom and just a fairly simple bead pattern on the front. I was so relieved I actually had enough curve to hold it up front if you know what I mean, and even more relieved when Popuri and Karen let me pull my hair back into the bun for the ribboned veil to fit; they'd been arguing about how to do my hair for well over an hour last night.

Then Lillia and Anna came over to wish me good luck, giving me homemade perfume and a statuette of the Harvest Goddess. Since my mother passed on when I was very small, they've both been trying to be my mother-like figure because I happen to be friends with their daughters. But to tell the truth, I honestly like Sasha. She's so businessminded, and I suppose she figured there were going to be many people in my way as it was.

I think the only thing that went my way was compliance with my wish to ride Cliff to the chapel. The girls refused to let me walk outside in my dress, so after I watched from the window and laughed at their tries to saddle a horse, I spent a lot of time gazing at myself in the mirror. I've grown up so much, but I still feel like I'm only six and dreaming of winning horse races, thinking I'll never get married and settle down the way girls like Popuri and Elli still want to. I was overwhelmed, but I wasn't allowed to cry either.

Getting married is so hard. I'm glad it's something I'll only do once.

Seriously. I still know almost nothing about weddings, which is why I rode up late at a full gallop, showing up at the chapel at 11:45. Popuri, of course, was complaining 'cause she wanted everything perfect, Karen just laughed, Maria was shocked, and Elli just cheered like everything was going just fine. They shoved me up in front of the altar and that's when everything became so dream-like for me.

There was Jack, still in his favorite cap and hiding his hat-hair, but in a really cool white suit. Needless to say, I swear he looked hot as hell if you'll excuse my French. For the first time I was able to look at him differently than I did my Best-Friend-Jack that gave me butterflies in my stomach. Now he was a strong and handsome man, with ambition in his eyes. For me to love, to honor, to hold... whatever it was Pastor Brown was saying. All that really mattered to me was the one phrase that was ringing in my head the second I got a good long look at him beside me: "I do." And I know it sounds silly, but I think I really fell in love with him for the first time standing there in the church.

(He's standing outside at the moment talking with Dad, most likely being congratulated for the thousandth time. So I'm happy I can let the tears flow now, when no one's watching.)

Everyone lined up on either side of the chapel doors. In synch we walked, stopped in the middle like we rehearsed two days ago, and he kissed me like it was the very first time. Deeply, sincerely. More than just a playful smack on the lips. Long, soft... You get the picture. I blushed 'cause I'd never kissed anyone in front of Dad before, and now I begin to wonder if the other girls will still have their composure when they get married. I can see Popuri collapsing into Gray's arms someday. I have got to get those two together.

I am so, so tired. I only hope I'll be able to write again tomorrow. I decided I'll use this diary as my own book on married life as I go on little by little. There are so many changes I'll have to face. All my things won't be moved into Jack's--our--house until next week. Ann 


	2. Spring 6

1:32 pm Spring 6

I guess he's not used to the idea of us being a married couple yet either. Last night he came in very late, and we were so tired that we just collapsed into bed without many words. I did sleep well, though it's different having someone next to you the entire time. The closest I ever got to doing that before was when Karen and I were six, rolled up tight in sleeping bags on the floor.

At almost nine Jack got up in a rush, suddenly remembering he had to feed the animals, water the crops, cut the grass, collect lumber, and so many other things. So I went ahead and fed the chickens to help him out. I hope he doesn't overwork himself--I should remind him at dinner tonight that you don't get married everyday.

Oh my gosh, dinner! What am I going to do?

I really don't mind cleaning and doing laundry and stuff, because (a) Jack is only in the house for a couple hours a day, and (b) it's only just the two of us living here. But cooking? I guess that's gonna have to be up to me, since Jack's always out doing something. I warned him, Gray warned him, Dad warned him, and Elli warned him that I can't cook worth a hill of beans. Jack said he didn't really care all that much but I get the feeling he's definitely going to care at sunset.

Otherwise, I guess he and I aren't doing half bad. We got up and dressed this morning in awkward silence. It's funny how I used to think about being married to him all the time, but I never thought about what it would be like living with him every waking moment. Then at breakfast, which wasn't more than his usual rice balls and pork buns from his freezer, he reached over and held my hand. Which was really sweet of him.

I looked at a recipe book he keeps in the kitchen, and I know how to make almost nothing in it other than the page I gave to him: mashed potatoes. And nobody wants to eat mashed potatoes every day.

I need Elli's help, but it's a Monday and she's probably out fishing or visiting Popuri.

Let's see... while those two are doing that, Karen's probably run away to the beach again, and Maria is tutoring the little kids at the church. There goes my social life for awhile, but think of how great it'll be later! I'll have the girls over for dinner if I quickly learn how to cook, and I'll show them all the great things about living here on the farm.

It'll be hard, but I'm surely going to try my best. 


	3. Spring 7

4:46 pm Spring 7

I'm so glad of our village's wedding tradition: dinner's in the village square and everyone brings something. Otherwise, I couldn't have gotten away with making mashed potatoes last night.

I really, really admire the way Jack's so quick to get busy. Dad always reminded me that he wanted me to marry someone who works hard. At breakfast this morning Jack leaned over his morning coffee and was describing all these new ideas. Spring purchases: he wants at least one new sheep, and like a zillion bags of grass seeds. He even knows how much money he expects to have by the end of the year, and that's by his farming alone. In his spare time he enjoys fishing and mining and such, and he never knows what he can find foraging in the mountain; all of this only brings home even more!

To tell the truth, I didn't expect him to be so wise about his business. In the beginning I figured his farm would look so great after at least ten years. He's so passionate.

Today I borrowed a grill from Jeff and I'm going to try to roast up some corn on the cob. It's awesome; I only hope Jack likes it. Fortunately for me, he was impressed with the mashed potatoes and the way I added the "perfect" amount of butter, and such.

Earlier I asked him how and what he was eating when he was alone. Not much different from myself, actually, just simple things like grilled fish and easy egg dishes. He never did have time to eat, he explained, but what he didn't tell me was whether or not he expects to be able to eat fancier things. I'm in trouble.

But I've gotten down to working hard, too. Today I made a good clothesline outside; I learned that for his year plus few months of living here, he has never hung his clothes out on a line. In fact, he draped them out of a window, on a rock or stump, from the log terrace in the yard.... A woman's touch would do his farm some good, I think.

And Jack doesn't know this yet, but sooner or later I'm going to be training his horse in private when he's busy doing something.

Ann 


	4. Spring 9

5:36 pm Spring 9th

I nearly screamed when I saw how much dust the living room alone had accumulated before I married Jack. He's less and less "perfect" than I imagined him at first to be every single day, but it's amusing. He tells me all his secrets, his weaknesses, all the things he can and cannot do... And apparently cleaning is one of those things that has passed him by. Completely.

So today I wrapped up my hair in a big bandanna and went out to buy myself a big rag. Because I was tempted to use the tablecloth. And just about ten minutes ago I finished making this room as close to spotless as it's ever going to be... at least for a long time. It's only been four days. I'm still allowed to have time to get used to my routine, right?

And yesterday we could slack off for just a little while. It was the Sowing Festival and although I don't know why, I was just as excited as I was when I was a little kid. But I don't think I'll ever want to go up in the balloon. No Harvest King has ever chosen me, and I'm glad because, being a farm girl, I don't believe a person like myself was meant to be up high like that. If Jack becomes King this Fall, I'll talk him into taking a little kid up in the balloon with him next Spring. He was always fond of little May, anyway.

Last night he and I sat down with a big pad of paper and decided what it was I would have delivered here. My dresser, I think, is being sold to the midwife because Jack's is brand-new and huge. My big mirror won't fit anywhere, so we've got to do something about that as well as my bed. I'm not sorry that I've got to get rid of most of my things. Jack's home is the most comfortable place I've ever been in, aside from the fact that Elli's home is the bakery and always has that cinnamon-fresh smell.

Dinner is always at 6:00 sharp around here. Which means I have almost no time at all to prepare something before Jack comes in from the mountain. Looks like it's tomato soup. I'm saved again, but for only one more night. I'm nearing the end of the list of things in the recipe book I can pull off to pass for edible!

Ann 


	5. Spring 13

3:12 pm Spring 13

Our first guest came by today: Rick! And I'm happy about it, probably because I haven't had much time to see anyone else lately. Every three days or so I go into town, but only to buy another pack of seeds like Jack asked, or a cookie from the Bakery (because even I can't eat what I make at home... and Jack is NOT supposed to know I go to the Bakery when I'm starving). Anyway, Rick was showing us a new invention he was working on. It's supposed to transport crops, but this one, sadly, is also unsuccessful. I find it sweet the way Jack listens to all Rick's problems, but I don't think my cousin realizes he's the only one who's knowledgeable enough on the scientific stuff to have any hope of fixing his projects.

Last night I finally got Jack to realize I have a real problem with this cooking thing. I admitted that I hate it, I try avoiding it for as long as I possibly can during the day, and when the time comes for me to get something together, I panic and then I just mope for the rest of the time. Then I asked him how in the world he could come home at six every night to find a complete abomination on the table and think everything's perfectly alright.

As it turns out, he really doesn't care at all! I cried, and he rubbed my shoulders and told me that it doesn't really matter. He said he married me because I am a joy to him, and that he would try to eat rocks and poisonous mushrooms if I cooked them. And then he said that a woman who tries that hard just for him is the best wife in the whole world.

I love Jack.

But what he said doesn't mean I shouldn't try hard. He wouldn't listen, but I promised him I would improve anyway, even if it took me forever. So today, I'm making stuffed omelets. I remember watching my brother making them before, so all I really need is good luck!

Ann 


	6. Spring 17

1:14 pm Spring 17

I feel so much better now that Jack's cooking tonight! Hehehe...

After collecting the eggs, taking laundry to the river and washing them, and gathering herbs for future failed dinners, I went back home to visit Dad and Gray. It turns out that things haven't changed as much around there as I anticipated. Dad and Gray have always been my heroes.

I checked on Cliffgard and gave carrots to all the horses there. I still don't have faith they can beat any of Jack's cows in the contest this Fall, but Green Ranch has still got it just like I remember.

Dad asks me how well Jack is taking care of me. I guess part of him won't break out of his being the father that protects his teenage daughter even though I'm already married. I told him that I probably couldn't be happier. And I'm pretty sure Dad is actually satisfied.

Popuri still comes every Sunday to deliver grass seeds. The look on her face tells me that she definitely feels the difference of me not around to talk to. With Dad working in the shop, it's just her and Gray outside. I hope they're at least learning to make good conversation without me. Popuri's not stupid--she knows that even if she's not going to be ready for a long time, she can't stay unwed. Maybe she wants to pass as very naïve to everyone else, and finds her ways to flirt with my brother. That's what I'm hoping. It's just going to take a lot of work because Popuri is generally not aggressive, and you would sooner wait for my learning to make garlic potato beef than expect Gray to make a first move. As far as I want to know, Gray has never made ANY kind of move before.

I obviously still haven't grown out of being meddlesome, but I don't think Jack cares too much. Even as little kids I remember us spying on other people. I guess it was a bad thing to do. Oh well.

I promised Karen I would go and see her soon. I have a lot of catching up on girl-talk to do. While I still have plenty of daylight hours left, I'd better take care of this now.

Ann 


	7. Spring 20

8:19 pm Spring 20

Tonight we were invited for dinner at Maria's house. It was a kind gesture, but it felt awkward because we knew it was her mother's idea. I really like Anna as a person and all, but sometimes she can be a little bit busybodying, and it's like she subconsciously wants to be in control over some part of every person's life here. She knows everything about everybody, asking questions with loads of specifics like about me and Karen, and if she feels left out since I got married. But I don't let things like that bother me very much, though.

Walking into the Mayor's house was like walking into another world. Don't get me wrong, Jack's house is big and already full of luxuries I never bothered with, but it was fascinating the way Maria has lived in such an elegant home all her life. The house is neatly decorated, not to mention immaculate, and their dining table probably couldn't fit in our kitchen facing the right wall. I kept wanting so badly to look around at the rest of the place. I was already nearly in love with the lamps, the plants, drapery, bookshelves... I never once thought about what it would be like to live like that, so classy and without any thoughts whatsoever about smelling like a horse and having to go without a shower because the pump for the well water froze up.

We had soup and salad, then a lobster, which you can really only get from Zach the trader. And Anna could cook it so darn well! Needless to say, I was reaching over and grabbing two or three of everything on the table while Jack talked with Maria's parents about his big ideas for his property. And he actually said he would only eat a little there because he'd eaten my "eggplant with miso paste" at home not long before.

That was my failed attempt at something I found in the recipe book, actually. I hid it in the freezer thinking that he wouldn't find it, considering that he trusts me with dinner every night. But he ate it, and now I am worried that he'll wake up in the middle of the night feeling very sick.

After dinner Jack was still the life of the party. We sat in the drawing room and everyone else but me was deeply involved in an intellectual conversation. It was embarrassing, but I was amazed at how eager Jack was to learn new things. Stuff that neither of us knew about before we went there.

I listened, but faded in and out as my attention would shift to Maria, who would move over on the couch and show me a book she was reading on the geneology of almost everyone in Flower Bud Village. She said that there might be a picture of my mother somewhere in the deep, dark, dusty corners of the library where she'd found that book. Dad has pictures somewhere, but they're stored in boxes that are most likely moldy, and even though he'd probably like to show me what my mother looked like, we will probably never, ever find them. So I am looking forward to getting help from Maria.

Before Jack just left for a bath, I told him about this and he says I can have a break from this housewife thing (as if I haven't had enough time off already; the house is a mess again) and go to the library to see what Maria and I can find. Little by little I hope I can learn about his family from the city... and we can both learn about mine.

Ann 


	8. Spring 21

12:06 pm Spring 21

Good news: the first package of our wedding photos arrived today!! The cameraman we hired showed up at about 8:45 this morning, and Jack and I stopped what we were doing, sat down right where we were on the lawn, and thumbed through them. We have like four copies of each:

1) a shot of Jack shaking hands with Gray. My brother was a bit nervous at the rehearsal dinner, and in this picture he still has the little notecard for his speech tucked in the front pocket of his suit. Neither of them apparently care to take off their caps.

2) Pastor Brown waving at the camera with the Harvest Goddess statue behind him. The Mayor and Dad are looking at the camera in the back, too.

3) Popuri doing last-minute arrangements for our flower girl May's basket. They both look cute, except Popuri was grumpy about the fact that I picked light blue for the color of the bridesmaids' dresses. May is nearly buried in lace and ribbons here, white and light blue. Kind of like the cake.

4) Jeff, Cliff, Harris, Kai, Gray, and Rick making fun of each other and arm wrestling in their suits. Jack told me later that they were doing the very same thing at the bachelor party the night before in the bar, and that Cliff and Kai had been laughing the loudest from all that liquor. What he doesn't want to admit very easily is that Karen had to step in before the two of them nearly knocked all the tables over.

5) Jack giving high-fives to Kent and Stu. Both boys would each carry one of our rings on a velvet pillow. Their wedding gifts to us were a certificate for a free potion at their grandfather's shop and a charcoal drawing of me and Jack on the farm, with the sun coming up behind us.

6) When I arrived, showing up on Cliffgard's back. I had both my legs draped over one side, something I learned when I was about ten, and in this shot the ends of my dress are fanned out from when Cliff reared back.

7) May, looking cute scattering the flower petals, remembering the graceful little twirl in the middle. It told me that she is a lot sweeter, and more ladylike, and less of a blunder, than I was at that age. It was precocious because she was still blushing, and I remember Popuri standing to the side, simulating the twirl with a dreamy look on her face.

8) Walking down the aisle holding onto Dad's arm. He kept his eyes on me, and they reflect a proud feeling, but at the same time I know he was thinking about how much I looked like Mom. And he looks maybe about ten years younger when he slicks his hair like that. I told him I was proud of him too.

9) Me and Jack up at the altar, exchanging rings with Kent and Stu at the bottom of the stairs. They give each other a thumbs-up, while Jack and I are gazing at each other in a way everyone thinks is romantic. We were laughing this morning because I said it looks like we were making sure we were each marrying the right person.

10) The kiss, outside. Jack looks so hot you could burst into flames if you touch him. (And he looked like that in the picture, too ) We look like the advertisement Maria drew two years ago for Florist Lillia's special anniversary arrangement, which I haven't seen because Dad never had to buy it for anyone. Anyway, Jack looks as close to a Prince Charming as it is possible to be, and I look taller and more slender, and very much unlike myself.

11) Maria catching the bouquet and blushing like there's no tomorrow. Popuri gripped onto her shoulders and cheered on with romantic nothings about her and Harris.

12) Me and Jack, dancing together in the square and laughing because no one else notices that we're stepping on my dress and each other's feet.

13) Me and Dad, dancing together. He had a bewildered look on his face, with his auburn mustache pointed up a bit because the only thing he could think about was trying not to cry.

14) A big picture of all six bachelors punching hard on Jack's arms, and me posing with my bridesmaids. Even for a picture on a wedding day it's hard to keep them all quiet at once, with Kai yanking at Karen's hair, Maria and Harris staring at each other uncomfortably and such. But I guess I wouldn't have it any other way.

15) As one big family: me, Dad, Gray, and Jack raising our glasses at a tiny table at the reception. Jack says he gets the feeling that someday soon we will take another picture with more members of the family. I'm not exactly sure what he meant, yet.

I still haven't picked a favorite photo, and the next package is supposed to arrive within the next two weeks, which gives me time to save enough money for a few frames I can get Saibara to make for me.

Ann 


End file.
